Mai's Birthday
by Phantom x Phan
Summary: It's Mai's birthday, and Zuko is thinking of the perfect gift with the gaang. What is it? Oh my. Haha. Summary, not so good, sorry. There's way more to the story than just that, but I'm not sure how to put it in words...Maiko. Please R&R! 1shot-Regan of P


**Author's Note:** Hey again, everyone! This is a fic I wrote for my friend for her birthday, and I decided to post it, and I wanted to see what you guys think. Thanks for everything! Enjoy!! Maiko.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. Also, some things in here, such as the flower ritual, I do not own. Those are property of google, so I don't own that, either. Enjoy!!

Zuko stood, looking out the window of his room in the gaang's new house in Ba Sing Se. It was early in the morning, and the sun shone luminously through the window. It looked like a painting outside, the sun making everything look a little brighter and happier.

It had been about a year since the Fire Lord was finally put to what he deserved, and things had shaped up since then. Aang and Katara were finally together, Sokka and Suki were, too. And of course, he and Mai were, too. Mai did something to his heart, everyday. He seemed a little happier and a little more cheery. Of course, she didn't know that. She just acted like herself, but that's what really made him happy. Herself, well, that was like heaven for Zuko.

What she didn't know, was that since she was turning 16, Zuko wanted to do something very special for her birthday. She was out and about today, probably not caring at all about her birthday, which was tomorrow.

He had some ideas up his sleeve; almost like Mai have daggers up hers...

YY

Mai was walking side by side with Ty Lee, who had taken off a day of training with Suki to spend time with Mai.

"Mai, you do know what tomorrow is, right?" Ty Lee said in her high pitched, always cheery voice.

"Tuesday?" Mai replied sarcastically.

"No, Mai. It's your birthday!" Ty Lee grimaced at her use of sarcasm.

"Don't get any ideas, Ty Lee. Birthdays are overrated," she joked. A smile spread across Ty Lee's face.

"Oh, don't worry. I already have my gift for you. What I'm wondering is, what do you think Zuko will get you?" A slight hint of flirtatiousness touched Ty Lee's voice.

"Ty Lee, really. That's his business. Anyway, I'm going to persuade him to not get me anything. He'll understand my point of how birthdays are overrated." Mai couldn't help blushing, or the slight disappointment she felt at her words. She knew that Zuko would do anything for her, even if that meant not celebrating her birthday with her because of her point of view...But maybe, just maybe, he'd ignore her ways for once, and really make her proud.

"Okay, fine, Mai. But really, do you truly think he'll just ignore you on the one day of the year that you'll finally turn sixteen?" Ty Lee made her see sense. Mai rolled her eyes and sped up their pace.

YY

"Zuko!" a voice called. He jumped, and turned to see Aang standing in the doorway to his room.

"Yeah?" Aang walked in, and sat down on the small deep red couch placed near the window.

"Spill! What're you getting Mai for her birthday?" he asked, voice eager and low.

"Aang, really. I'm just going to get her something I know she'll like. And as for that, I already have an idea or two!" Zuko replied, his realization just hitting him at the same time it did Aang. He rose from his spot near the window, and started out, grabbing a few coins on his way.

YY

Katara, Suki, Toph, and Sokka were downstairs, talking. Toph sat on the floor, head resting on her hand. Katara and Suki claimed the chairs, and Sokka was sprawled out on the couch.

"I am so bored," Toph sighed.

"Why don't you go get something for Mai for her birthday?" Suki suggested.

"Eh. I don't know. Maybe I already have something for her, anyway," Toph replied, closing her eyes, thinking of only sleep.

"Speaking of which, what did you guys get her? I'm clueless in what I should make her...," Katara said. The rest of the gaang sat there, looking at her.

"Well, I got her this barrette that bends into a little metal message. It obviously says happy birthday," Sokka said.

"Wow, Sokka, it seems you know a lot about girls. Anyway, where'd you get that made?" Suki joked. Sokka raised his eyebrows and kissed her on the forehead.

"The merchant a few roads away had it specially made. What'd you get her?"

"I got her new black shoes," Suki said.

"Wow. Maybe I'll just make her a card and get her something," Katara said. Toph nodded.

"She'll probably like that, since everyone else seemed to buy her something," Toph commented. A sigh ran through the air, and they continued to lounge, waiting for something to happen. Or just waiting for nighttime to come, so they could get ready to eat and head for bed, awaiting Mai's birthday. They might've cared more than her!

YY

Meanwhile, Zuko was dashing into the city, his shirt flapping wildly behind him. He had the greatest idea for the perfect present for Mai.

He finally reached the spot where he was intending to go. Zuko paused for a minute, before entering the building in front of him. It was a small, homey, comfortable, little place. The two windows in the front of the building let him see some people inside. The building was made of a light yellow brick, and on the top of the stones a sign read: Gems. He was definitely at the right place. He went in.

"Why, hello, Fire Lord! How may I be of assistance?" the manager asked. Zuko still wasn't entirely used to being addressed as Fire Lord.

"Hello, sir. I just need to look around your gems, if that is okay?" he inquired. The man nodded and gestured for him to look at the large glass case counter he was standing behind. Zuko stepped forward, and looked at all the precious gems in their fluffy cases. Almost all of them looked...well, just a little too girly and made for the look of good fortune to Zuko.

"Excuse me? Do you have any gems you know the meaning of? I need something special..."

"Of course. Follow me," the man said, leading him to the back room.

They walked into a huge room filled on the perimeter of just boxes. But in the center of the room was a glass container, elegantly placed on a podium. The man went to the opposite side Zuko stood.

"These are the gems I keep here because of their meaning. The ones out there, well, they mean the same things, if they're the same stone as the ones in this container. They just aren't as special and meaningful as these," the manager explained. Zuko nodded. He just had another brilliant idea. Mai was in need of some new daggers to practice fighting with...

"Hmm...Very interesting, indeed. Oh, how much is this one, here?" Zuko said; pointing to a spot on the glass container, where beneath the layers of glass lay a yellow sapphire. There was a reason this one appealed to him so much. The sun that was blazing through the window when Mai kissed him and forgave him for leaving her looked _exactly_ like this stone. It looked almost as if the sun itself were captured and set in this stone.

"4 gold coins. But, if you want, I could make the price a little more reasonable. It seems you have great reason and love behind the reason you're buying this." Zuko nodded.

"Indeed, I do. How about 2 gold coins?" he bargained. The manager nodded, and took a small bowl filled with reddish colored water.

"The past tells me that the only proper way to take a yellow sapphire from its home and give it to a person with good enough meaning is to hold it in a container and place the container is rose water." Zuko nodded, and was truly amazed at the history and depth this man was going to for him.

"Thank you so much," Zuko said, tossing two gold coins on the counter, and taking the rose bowl carefully.

"And just so you know, Fire Lord, the yellow sapphire is the eternal blaze, is bearer of good fortune, and believed to bring their owners success in their daily dealings. It should perhaps be worn on the index finger of the right hand, but that is not needed. Thank you for your service, and have a good day." He bowed, and Zuko returned the gesture. He walked down the street to the nearest specialty knives shop.

This building was made of more serious brick, and there were black lines intersecting the red bricks. This sign read: Kan's Knives. The man who owned the small shop, Kan, was a nice man. He helped Zuko get Mai her first set of daggers, which was a while back. He walked in, and waved to Kan.

"Hello, Fire Lord! How are you today? How can I help you?" Kan said.

"Hello, Kan. I'm fine, you? You could actually help me by finding the sharpest, best, most valued daggers there are in this store. It's for an extremely skilled dagger thrower, and a very special occasion," Zuko explained. Kan nodded along with his words, and led him to the back of the store to a set of daggers that were nailed onto the wall.

"These are the best we have, by far the sharpest, and there are bids of many gold coins on them. Only skilled throwers are permitted their use. I'm sure no one would mind if the Fire Lord took them, if they're needed for something significant." Zuko nodded, and looked at the daggers. They did, indeed, look very perfect for Mai.

"How much?" he asked. Kan shrugged, asking Zuko for his price.

"4 gold coins?" Zuko hoped.

"Sure, that sounds about perfect," Kan said, handing Zuko his daggers, and Zuko handing Kan his 4 gold coins. With a bow and thanks, Zuko made his way out of the store happily.

YY

Mai was still out with Ty Lee, and they were taking a small break from walking the city by sitting on the nearest water fountain. Water sprinkled occasionally on their backs, but they didn't mind. Ty Lee sat with her arms wrapped around her knees, and her head resting on her knees. Mai sat on the rim of the fountain with her feet propped up on the back of the bench in front of her.

"Mai?" Ty Lee asked.

"Yeah?" Mai said, indifferently.

"Do you think Zuko's out right now? You know, shopping? Or do you think he's making something for you?" she pondered aloud.

"Ty Lee, why do you care?" Mai asked. Not in a mean way, but just out of curiosity.

"Well, I think it's the cutest thing ever for you guys to be together. I want to know what you're thinking, you know."

"I guess. What I'm thinking is that I just sort of want to go home and sleep," Mai joked. They laughed. Ty Lee sighed.

"Mai, you have so much, ya know that?" Ty Lee said to her.

"Ty Lee, I'm not in the mood to be deep right now. I have no sob story to provide for you," Mai said.

"I know. Fine, okay, I'll let you go, just this once. But the next time I take off for you from training, you're going to spill some stories about your life. You know, I wanna know all the little Zuko moments, and all that!" Mai could tell Ty Lee was getting carried away with the idea of her life story. She sighed.

"Fine, let's just go eat and head home now." With that, they rose and headed for the restaurant where they planned to eat.

YY

Zuko was opening the door to the gaang's house, heading inside with his bag of goodies tucked under his right arm.

"Zuko! Hi again! Ohh, what'd you get?" Aang said, nearly mauling him at the doorway.

"Shh, Mai could be anywhere. And I'm sorry, Avatar, but I can't talk right now. I have something to be doing. Just believe me; you'll see it on her birthday!" With that, Zuko made his way purposefully through to his room.

Shutting the door behind him, he took the daggers out of their container, and the precious yellow sapphire out of the rose water, setting it on a towel he laid on his bed. He took the littlest dagger, and held it close to the stone. It took him a few moments of pondering before he made the first decision. He'd do it. Carefully, he jabbed the dagger into the young yellow sapphire that had so much worth to him, and twirled it around a few times. His arm throbbed; it was extremely hard marking a gem.

After a few more spins, he pulled the dagger out carefully. Looking down on his creation, he hoped it turned out how he wanted.

It did.

It had a perfectly shaped, pointy, 'M' for Mai.

You could tell the Fire Lord had done it by the small mark he was going to make below the M. He took the rose he gave to Mai a few days ago. Very carefully, he cut straight through the middle of the gem, making a small spot something thin could slip through.

He placed a ruby rose petal in the hole he made.

Now, whenever you looked through the M, the M looked red, with the rest of the gem looking like a normal yellow sapphire.

But combined, the ruby and the yellow made a sunshine color, exactly like the one he had experienced when Mai forgave him and they kissed.

Carefully yet again, he placed the remade gem into its container, and walked downstairs to relax for dinner with the rest of the gaang.

YY

Mai and Ty Lee ate out at a restaurant called Shi Mang Lo. It had wonderful pasta dishes, for that was what they both had.

"Alright, Mai. I must be going back to the rest of the Keyoshi warriors. We're staying at a nearby hotel for now. Tell Suki they said hi, and tell everyone I said hi!" Ty Lee said, rising from her chair and hugging Mai.

"Happy birthday, Mai!" she said, waving.

"Thanks, bye Ty Lee. Nice talking to you." And with that, Mai made her way home to the rest of the gaang.

YY

When Mai opened the door, the gaang was nowhere in sight.

"Mai! You're home," Zuko said, smiling slyly. She nodded, and smiled at the kiss he planted on her cheek. He gave her a plate of food, and they sat together, eating.

"Hey, guys. More like goodnight. I'm heading off to bed. See you in the morning," Toph said. Next, Aang walked in with his arm around Katara's waist.

"Night!" they said simultaneously. Mai nodded, and Zuko waved. Finally, Suki and Sokka came in, laughing, and nodded goodnight.

"So it's just me and the birthday girl," Zuko said, gesturing toward the clock. Mai pursed her lips, and nodded, it was midnight, therefore her birthday.

"Indeed it is." Just that comment in her voice made Zuko melt.

"Would you like your present now?" he asked, sweet as ever.

"Sure. You know I didn't want anything," she accused.

"Okay, lemme' go grab it!" With that, Zuko ran into his room and grabbed the small white box and the daggers. He went into the living room, and turned the lights on higher.

"It's only proper if the lights are on, it looks even better," he said. Mai nodded, trusting his judgment.

"Happy birthday, Mai," he muttered, flirtatiously. She smiled and took the box.

She was actually a little worried that Zuko bought her something a normal girl would like. The fancy white box made it look like jewelry...

Mai opened the box slowly, and turned her head downward. An amazing, luminous, bright, yellow sapphire was in the box. But Zuko's handiwork made it all the more better. He cut a slice in the middle, and placed a deep red rose petal in. He also cut the letter M into the top of the stone, which made it look strangely familiar...Like the sunset where she forgave him and kissed him, in the room.

"Zuko! Thanks so much. But you know I didn't want anything...Oh, whatever. Thanks so much!" she said, dropping the act that she didn't want anything. She did, and this made her birthday perfect. She wanted something that had meaning, and forgiveness always had meaning. For that was what it reminded her of.

"You're welcome, Mai. It actually means the eternal blaze, and are thought to bring their owners good luck every day. I thought it means more of forgiveness and love, though." She nodded, clearly in agreement. Mai turned to face Zuko, kissing him straight on. He leaned back, and pulled the curtains aside.

"It's the opposite, you know. Like instead of sunset, the stars are out. So the opposite of forgiveness is?" he asked, pondering. Mai grinned, sly.

"Not needing to forgive. Come here," she grabbed his collar, and Zuko eyebrows raised.

Mai brought him outside, on the balcony that Aang and Katara stood at after the war. She looked out into the stars, and sighed. Then, she pulled herself up on the ledge, swinging her feet.

"Ya know I'm a little worried about you up there. You never know, if you fall, I might lose you," he said.

"You're too worried, Zuko." Mai stared into his eyes, letting his arm wind around her waist, supporting her.

"You don't want your other present?" he asked, sweet once again. She cocked her head to the side.

"You didn't."

"I did."

"What is it?"

"Daggers," he said, not caring to give it away. Even Zuko caught the flare of happiness and excitement splash across Mai's face for a minute. He handed her the box he had carefully stowed n his pocket.

"Oh, Zuko, thank you!" Zuko smiled with pleasure, as did Mai.

YY

It turned out, Suki and Sokka combined their presents, shoes, a new robe, and black leggings. Katara made her a card and bought her a black choker with a small Fire Nation symbol on it, and Aang bought her a card, and made a small airplane for her.

Toph, on the other hand, made Mai a toe-cleaner. But later, she gave her the real present. A shimmering headband that was black with Fire Nation stripes all over it.

Overall it was a good day, but Mai mostly stuck with Zuko, not too happy about all the cheery faces. The day was finally over, and Zuko was heading to bed. He was sitting on the small couch near his window, when he saw a head peek through the door. Mai.

"Zuko," she said, her tone just casual, as if greeting a student.

"Hello, Mai," he matched that tone.

"I just wanted to make the tradition, you know?" she said, sitting down next to him on the couch. He crinkled his brow, not understanding.

"Thanks for the presents, but don't ever, do it behind my back, again," she said, matching the tone she used when she forgave him. Zuko chuckled as they kissed, just a moment for them to remember.

"Happy birthday, Mai..." was the last line heard that night, as Mai fell asleep on Zuko's shoulder, both of them leaning on the window.

Okay, so please drop a review and tell me what you thought. Thanks again!

-Regan of PxP(:


End file.
